Iceland Iceballers
About The Iceland Iceballers are located in Reykjavik, Iceland, and they are the 4th member of the IIA. They play their home games inside the glorious "Generic Iceball Stadium". They are owned by Mr. Lionetti In Season 1, the Iceballers went all the way to the World Conference Championships before being defeated by the Topeka Cacti. In Season 2, the Iceballers had some very unlucky and unlikely events occur and they finished 11th in the league with a 10-17-0 record for 20 points Despite most analysts expecting another rough season for the Iceballers, the renaissance of team came from their youth. Rookies Kasai Palermo and Jakub Stockhom helped lead the team to 33 Points and a playoff berth. However, they were eliminated in the conference semi-finals. In Season 4, they made a late season run that carried them deep into the playoffs. In the Casanova Cup Finals, the Iceballers swept the Badonkadonks and won the Casanova Cup, with series MVP being Kasai Palermo. Season 5 marked the 4th season in 5 attempts the Iceballers made the playoffs. Thando Waters emerged as a top level goal scoring threat, and the team finished 1st in the European Conference. However, in a major upset, they were swept in the first round by the Toxic Slappers. After the season coach Trinidad McKeever was let go and they brought in coach Steven Moore. Season 6 was a year when injuries cost the team a potential playoff berth. Jakub Stockholm missed nearly the entire season and several other players suffered mid season injuries. They fought to finish 9th in the standings, but that just means they were the best team to miss the playoffs. Coach Bronco Williams- Gambler Coach- Free Agents signed receive the +1 coach bonus, limit 2 players Roster 1st Forward: Thando Waters- Zimbabwe- 4- High * Entering 4th Season * Current Skill Level: 3 ** 1, 2, 8 * 97 Goals in Career 2nd Forward: Roland Pietryzkowski- Poland- 4- High * Entering Rookie Season * Current Skill Level: 3 ** Numbers: 3, 4, 6 3rd Forward: Tyler Mills- United States- 3 * Entering 2nd Season * Current Skill Level: 2 ** Numbers: 2, 6 * 14 Goals in Career 1st Defenseman: Winshu Tang- China- 2- Medium * Entering 4th Season * Current Skill Level: 1 ** Numbers: 5 2nd Defenseman: Nazar Ejiroghene- Ghana- 4 * Entering 2nd Season * Current Skill Level: 3 ** Numbers: 3, 6, 7 * 7 Goals in Career * 32 Career Shot Blocks ''Goaltender: ''Kasai Palermo- Mexico- 5- High *Entering 5th Season *Current Skill Level: 3 **Numbers: 7, 8, 9 *43 Goals in Career *110 Career Amazing Saves *Casanova Cup Finals MVP (Season 4) Bench Players Garvey Holness - Jamaica - 3 - Extremely Low * Entering Rookie Season * Current Skill Level: 1 ** Numbers: 1 Ryan Moto- United States- 1 * Entering 2nd Season * Current Skill Level: 1 ** Numbers: 5 * 2 Goals in Career Lonnie Yarbrough- United States- 1 * Entering 2nd Season * Current Skill Level: 1 ** Numbers: 3 Retired Players Otto Jokinen- Finland- 4- Extremely High *39 Goals in Career Leigh Goldman- Isreal- 2- High *9 Goals in Career Connor Bradshaw- USA- 5- High *Retired after 3 Seasons in the IIA *99 Goals in Career Anus Hol- Morocco- 2- High *Retired after 2 Seasons in the IIA *9 Goals in Career Palash Malhotra- India- 3- High *Played 5 Seasons in the IIA *27 Goals in Career Dion Venegas- French Indonesia- 4- Medium *Played 5 Seasons in the IIA *60 Goals in Career Jakub Stockholm- Sweden- 3- Low *4 Year Career *61 Goals in Career Betto Calcollar- The Crucible- 4- Medium * 2 Year Career * 36 Career Goals * 23 Career Shot Blocks